


If you can't

by RunningVanilla



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Summary: *写在前面的话:本文是《K》的腐向同人而且它很短，大概只有一千字左右，完全就是我一时兴起的东西。大概有高不成低不就的意识流存在。无差，标题和内容……没多大关系。如果可以接受，请往下。
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki





	If you can't

伏见猿比古能听见雨的声音，断断续续但是绵延万分的雨的声音。那些雨水落在地面上，树枝上，屋檐上。但是它们什么也无法带走。  
——雨，会下到什么时候呢？  
他伏在床上这样想着。雨天潮湿的空气环抱他并轻吻，但是温度冰冷。暖黄色的灯光将窗外衬得一片漆黑，漆黑得让他看不清被雨水染成青色的世界，漆黑得让他看不到任何一点鲜明的色彩。  
他突然看到八田美咲在向他挥手，在木兰属高大乔木被阳光打下的阴影中少年的眼里仿佛汇聚着盛夏的阳光，一瞬间寂静许久的知了都开始聒噪起来。但是他无动于衷。然后他看见了自己。  
过去的少年手牵着手向前奔跑，跑过烈日下先花后叶的乔木，跑过被太阳晒得发烫的道路，跑过喜爱的游戏厅和小店，最后和在炎热空气中变得模糊不清的金属门牌一起消失在了他的视线中。只剩下了他一个人，最后只剩下了他一个人。现在，看得见的太阳是金黄色的，看得见的天空是青蓝色的，只有那些看不见的花朵是纯白色的，就只有那些看不见的花朵。  
蝉鸣声依旧没有停止。无止境、无止境地叫嚣着自己短暂生命的虫子并没有停止它们的声音。  
那样真是太狡猾了。他这样想着，把树汁吸尽、将花朵驱逐，最后存在的痕迹被深深埋入土中，这样做真是太狡猾了。夏天的太阳严格地对待着一切事物与人，却什么也无法阻止。  
伏见猿比古把双手插进口袋里向前走着，向着偏离过去的方向不断地前进着。  
在被残阳沾染成鲜红之前，伏见猿比古在充斥着夏天青草气息的世界中醒来。八田美咲躺在他的旁边，喋喋不休地说着什么。但是他只觉得天空很高，太高了。于是他在满溢着炙热温度的世界中再次昏睡。  
八田美咲  
八田美咲  
八田美咲  
八田美咲  
八田美咲  
这个仿佛跟夏天无法割裂的名字似乎让夏天也随之而来了。令人厌恶的夏天，只是一个劲地炎热、炎热、炎热。一点也不会顾及他人的炎热，一点也不会注意着某人的、毫无目的的炎热。  
现在好了，漫长到他曾以为永不终结的夏天终于离开了。夏天的雨、夏天的雷、还有夏天的阳光和气息，一切都不复存在了。只有纯白的花朵在过于漫长的岁月里，尚未开花便枯死了。

雨还在下着，秋天到来前的最后一场雨仿佛要将所有夏天的痕迹全部洗净。伏见猿比古缩进被中，但是雨声却无处不在。  
大概这场雨不会停了，他迷迷糊糊地想着。任何恶质的色彩都没有被冲刷干净，地球依旧转动世界依旧前进，只有他瑟缩在永不停止的雨季当中。  
因为雨不能带走任何夏天存在的痕迹。


End file.
